


When Blue Met Green

by onceandforall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet AU, F/F, fem!deancas, i just rlly like fem!deancas ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceandforall/pseuds/onceandforall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She met eyes with the interrupter, blue staring into green, just for a second. She was surprised, and those eyes stayed in her head throughout the entire practice. also on <a href="http://dawkins.co.vu/post/75780269354/when-blue-met-green">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	When Blue Met Green

“Shit, I’m sorry,” she heard a girl say along with the whoosh of air that indicated that the door had been opened. “I thought this room would be empty.”

Cassiel turned around quickly, goose bumps rising on her fair skin from the cold morning wind that gushed through the open door. She met eyes with the interrupter, blue staring into green, just for a second.

Cassiel was surprised; nobody was ever here at this time, except her of course. But that was only because she was insistent on logging in extra practice hours, even if they didn’t mean anything anymore. There was no way she was going to be allowed into the competition at this point, but she found solace in watching the pale fingers of dawn reach the windows, their light streaking onto the marley floors.

She opened her mouth to speak but the other girl was already gone, bag slung over her shoulder, pace fast. Cassiel bit her bottom lip, a part of her wanting to go after the girl and see what it was all about, the other part of her wanting to finish practice for the day.

She debated her choices for a moment before sighing and letting her focus draw back from the girl’s wavy hair that seemed to frame her face perfectly to her own plain reflection in the mirror. The quick glance of green eyes that she caught sight of, however, stayed in her mind no matter how many bourrees or plies she did.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m home!” Cassiel announced, throwing her bag down unceremoniously on the floor. She had taken a quick shower at the locker room before coming back up and her hair fell into wet curls on her back as a result. At least she was clean.

“Anna?” she questioned hesitantly when her roommate failed to reply. Her feet padded softly against the carpeted rug as she walked down the hallway. Her ears pricked up when she heard faint voices coming from the kitchen. “Anna?” Cassiel asked again. “Who else is here?”

“Cassie!” Anna answered just as Cassiel turned the corner into the kitchen. She found Anna sitting at the small kitchen table, her books and copious amount homework spread out before her. Another person was in the room as well, a girl with her back turned towards Cassiel, her wavy brown hair tied in a messy bun. “It’s just one of my friends,” Anna said, pointing her pencil towards the girl.

The girl in question turned around, her nose buried into a book. “Hey. I’m Deanna.”           

Cassiel twisted her neck to look at the spine: Cat’s Cradle. To be perfectly honest with herself, it wasn’t one of her personal favorites, but then again Cassiel didn’t really enjoy Kurt Vonnegut’s style in general.

The girl looked up, her jaw falling slack the moment green irises connected with blue for the second time that day.

Cassiel swallowed hard. Those green eyes were the same green eyes that she had seen only a few hours back. There could be no mistaking them, even if Cassiel had missed the constellation of freckles dotting Deanna’s face or the kissable curvature of her lips or-

 “I’m Cassiel,” she finally stammered out.  Anna was too busy looking over her notes to notice the staring match going on between the other two girls. Cassiel silently thanked her roommate for having the attention span of a two year old.

“You two know each other or something?” Anna said, twirling her pencil in between her fingers. Cassiel’s thanks went to waste as she could hear the smirk in her friend’s words without even having to look at Anna.

            Deanna rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “You know the girl I was telling you about, Anna? The one that was in the room?” she asked, folding down the corner of her book.

            Cassiel cringed. “You shouldn’t do that to your books,” she interrupted, not caring if she came off as rude. “It ruins them, get like a bookmark or something instead.”

            Deanna laughed, a nice, clear sound that made the sides of Cassiel’s mouth perk up unconsciously. “You should see what I do to my books, Cas. Folding a page over is nothing.”

            Cassiel opened her mouth to reply when Anna butted in, “So I’m taking that as a yes to you guys knowing each other.”

“Yes.” Cassiel admitted at the same time that Deanna voiced her, “Yeah.”

“How?”

“I- uh-,” Deanna started. “I kinda ran into her when she was practicing. I thought the room would be empty considering the time, but it wasn’t.”

Cassiel scrunched up her brows, thinking. “You could have just stayed and practiced alongside me, you know.”

“Yeah, but that’s beside the point,” Deanna huffed. “It would be weird practicing with someone else, you know?”

“Actually, no. I used to practice with Anna,” Cassiel said, nodding her head in Anna’s direction. A few wet strands of her hair fell onto her face and she pushed them behind her ear before continuing. “She was my partner for the all-state competition coming up, but she messed up her knee pretty badly about a week ago.”

“How’d you do that?” Deanna asked.

Anna looked down to the floor, blushing. “I may have or may not have fell down the stairs,” she answered sheepishly. She shrugged her shoulders. “For being a ballerina, I’m a real klutz.”

“A real klutz with terrible timing,” Cassiel added with a sigh. “I still haven’t told them I am going to have to drop out.”

“Maybe you don’t have to drop out,” Deanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.  “I mean- like- maybe we could be partners? If you are up to dancing with me, that is. Cause I know it’s kinda sudden, considering we just met and all, but-”

“Deanna!” Cassiel exclaimed. “Would you really do that for me? Do you think you can get down everything in time? We already paid for everything, it would be a shame for the money to go down the drain like that.”

Deanna smirked. “I didn’t get here on a full ride for nothing, Cas. I can get down the dance.”

Cassiel’s eyes widened and she heard Anna’s sharp intake of breath. Both of them were at a lost for words; everybody knew about that one girl that had gotten in on a full scholarship, which was a feat in itself, since getting a scholarship was hard enough, but a full ride? Unheard of.

 Rumor was that the girl was the best of the best and that she was going to go far with her career. But the problem was nobody knew who the student was. She was supposedly super reserved and rarely made friends and if Deanna was telling the truth, that specific girl was now standing in their kitchen, all gloriously tanned 5’7” of her. Beautiful brown hair, captivating green eyes, freckles and all.

“Are you shitting me, Deanna?” Anna said, breaking the stunned silence.

“Uh, no?” Deanna shyly smiled.

Cassiel couldn’t help but notice the satisfied feeling that blossomed in her chest as she saw Deanna smile. She couldn’t wait to start practicing, and if judging by the way Deanna was staring back at Cassiel, neither could she. 


End file.
